it's a strange place this navy yard
by PartyinmyPants
Summary: NCIS fanfic about a 14 year old girl who has to stay at NCIS headquarters. mostly jibbs with some mcabby and tiva
1. The Start of something crazy

"Have you ever seen this man?" The young agent asked me.

"No."

"You're sure? You've never seen him?"

"No sir. What happened to him?" I took the small photograph of the unknown man into my hands.

"He's dead," the older agent responded. I traced my thumb across the dead man's face.

"Well yeah, I can see that. I mean how'd he die? And why?"

"Gunshot to the chest. The why, we're not so sure about."

I handed the picture back to the younger agent. "And you're showing me this picture; why? I'm sorry but i don't know who he is. What lead you to believe I knew this guy anyways?"

The younger agent opened his mouth to speak but his boss was way ahead of him. "He knew your father."

"Oh I see. You should ask him then. He's on business right now but if you ask Col. Tate I'm sure he'll know where to reach him."

"Well you see, Lucy...that's the problem." The younger agent let out a sigh that made my nerves go whack. Something didn't feel right. "We don't know where your father is."

"What do you mean you don't know where my father is?" I sat up straight and looked the older agent in his eyes, his bright blue orbs piercing back. He seemed to have more information.

"We have reason to believe he's been kidnapped."

I stared blankly at the agent's face. _Kidnapped?_ My father? No. No way! The two agents must have screwed up! My father was NOT kidnapped. He was away on a business trip. He told me himself three days ago! I leaned back on the couch, closed my eyes, brushed the silky brown hair away from my face and thought back to how this whole ordeal with these agents even started.

_It was around 11:00 in the morning. I had gotten up at 9, eaten, taken a shower, and was currently folding laundry in the living room. Suddenly a knock came from the door. I froze and set the shirt down on top of the basket. "Done," I had said out loud. As I got up from the leather couch another knock was heard and this time someone spoke._

_"NCIS open up!" It was a man's voice. Deep and very loud. I opened the door and in front of me stood two men. One had silver hair and blue eyes. He was fairly old and I figured it was him who had banged on my door and spoken. The other agent was younger and had light brown hair with some blonde in it and deep green eyes. I smiled at him. He was cute. Hey, I may have only been just turning 14 but anyone at any age would have agreed that this guy was totally hot._

_"May I help you?" I asked._

_"Yeah is Craig Mills home?" asked the younger agent._

_"No."_

_The man sighed. "Lucy Mills?"_

_I paused. He knew my name? "Yes?"_

_"I'm Special Agent DiNozzo and this here is Speical Agent Gibbs. We'd like to ask you a few questions."_

_"Oh, come right in then." I stood aside from the door to let the __special agents enter. I sat down on the couch and they followed, Agent DiNozzo took the wooden chair my dad had built and Agent Gibbs sat down on the longer leather couch where the laundry basket lay. "Here, let me get that," I said as I picked up the basket and placed it over by the stairs. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the empty couch so that I was centered in between the two agents. "Where did you both say you worked again?"_

_"NCIS," responded Agent DiNozzo._

_"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," I smirked. "Fancy."_

_The older agent smiled at me and so I smiled back. I was confused as to why they were here but being polite to people of authority was always a rule made present by my father, and I always obeyed. After my mother died two years ago my dad started to get stricter until he could finally call me the "perfect child." I didn't always like following them but I enjoyed the upside of being trusted enough to stay home for weeks without any adult being present (which tended to happen quite a lot because of my father's job.)_

_"So what can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?"_

And then the questions began...

I felt a hand touch mine and I immediately snapped back into reality. I opened my eyes to face a similar blue staring back. It was Agent Gibbs' hand on top of mine.

"Lucy, I promise you I'm going to do what ever it takes to find your father and bring him back home safe." All I could do was nod. Somehow, his calm voice relaxed me and I truly believed everything he was saying. "We're going to take you back to the Navy Yard."

"Navy Yard? As in...NCIS headquarters? No way! I find here by myself! I've stayed here alone before for weeks! I won't go!" I pulled my hand away from his. Not cool, not cool at ALL!

"We don't know why your father was taken, only that he was. There is a possibility it was a personal motive which means you may not be safe," spoke Agent DiNozzo. For a moment, all his hotness disappeared.

"So I could be kidnapped too?!"

"Not if you're with us," said a reassuring Agent Gibbs.

I frowned and shook my head but thought about what my father would say to me. "Lucy, these men are federal agents! Their job right now is to protect you. Let them do their job Lucy. It's all for the best." My frown was replaced by a smile at the thought of my dad's voice. All I wanted was him back home, safe and sound with me, and if these so called 'special' agents were going to make that possible, I might as well tag along like they asked. I stood up and walked to the door. "Well," I turned to the agents. "You gonna keep me safe or not?"

A smirk from Agent Gibbs and a quiet laugh from Agent DiNozzo was all I needed to believe that I was in good hands.

END CHAPTER 1.


	2. Meeting the Others

"Welcome back Tony. How did it go?" Ziva asked from her desk.

"Not to well Zee-vah. He wasn't there." Tony dropped his backpack onto his chair and approached the Israeli.

"Ah just as we expected; kidnapped."

"Just as '_we_' expected? Oh ho ho I think not Officer David! If I remember correctly it was _you_ who said Mills was probably just sitting at home ready to lie to us about committing murder," Tony said as he took a seat at his own desk.

"I said no such thing!"

"Actually, you did Ziva," came the probie from his desk. Ziva gave McGee a death glare. Somehow he always seemed to enter the conversation at the worst of moments. He quickly looked back at his computer.

"Tony," said Ziva switching topics. "Who is that?"

Tony looked up at Ziva and saw she was pointing over at the elevator where Gibbs was standing with a teenage brunette. "Lucy Mills, Craig Mills' daughter."

"Why is she here?"

"Cuz without her dad there's no one left to take care of her. Gibbs thought it was a good idea to bring her here until we sort this whole missing persons thing out."

"Ah. So it will be like that time with Carson?"

"Yeah only this time it's a 14 year old girl. My guess is it won't be as fun. I mean at 14 girls just go on and on and on about there problems. I doubt Gibbs will put up with it for long. Teenagers can get pretty aggravating if you ask me." Tony leaned back in his chair.

"Personal experience DiNozzo?" came a voice from in front of him.

Tony shot up in his seat and shuffled some papers around on his desk. "Boss! I was just finishing up some--"

"Save it Tony," said a somewhat frustrated Gibbs standing next to the quiet teenager.

"Shutting up now Boss!" Tony said and put on a fake smile. When all he received was a classic Gibbs stare he gave himself a good slap to the back of the head. "Ow," he winced.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I looked at him as though we were a complete idiot. Did he just..._smack_ himself? Agent DiNozzo was strange. Funny and good looking, but definitely strange. I looked around at the other two agents sitting at their desks. One was a female who looked foreign and the other was a kind of dorky looking guy who seemed younger than both the lady agent and Agent DiNozzo (or Tony as he told me to call him in the car.)

Agent Gibbs moved from my side to the elevator while calling to his agents, "I'm going for coffee. Introduce yourselves and make sure she doesn't run off."

I smirked. 'Run off?' Where in God's name would I run off to? I turned to the woman agent. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Officer Ziva David," she responded.

"Israeli?" I asked. She seemed to be from Israel. What with a name like 'Ziva David' and all.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Good guess!"

I smiled back and then turned around to my right to face the other agent. "Hi," I said and gave him a little wave. He didn't notice though, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Um hellooo! Probie, someone is talking to you!" Tony sang.

The agent lifted his head and looked at me. "Oh! Hi! Sorry I was just trying to delete some things on my hard drive because my--"

"No one cares McGeek! Just introduce yourself!"

"Don't I already know who he is though?" I asked with a wicked smile plastered to my face. "It's nice to meet you McGeek!" The face on the man's face was priceless as the words spilled out of my mouth. It was a mix between shock, humiliation, and annoyance. Tony and I started to laugh and I could even hear Officer David snickering quietly.

"It's actually McGee. Tony's just stupid and doesn't know how to pronounce it." He glared at Tony.

"Shut your trap McGiggles!"

"I thought it was 'shut your cage,' questioned Ziva who sounded very confused.

I looked at her funny. "No, it's 'shut your trap'. Tony was right."

Tony started laughing again. "If there's one thing you should know about Ziva it's that she's not very good with the English language."

I smiled but Ziva pouted. "It's not English itself, just those god damn idioms!"

I think Tony might have wanted to say something back but he didn't have the chance to once my stomach started to growl. "Sounds like somebodies hungry," said Tony.

I clutched my tummy. "Urg, I didn't have time to eat lunch."

"We could get you something from the vending machine," suggested McGee.

"They don't happen to have warm ham and cheese melts in the vending machines do they?" Ziva and McGee both smirked and I could hear Tony laughing. When I turned to him he was picking up a phone and punching numbers in while I prayed to God he was calling up a local sub shop, prepared to order me some lunch.

END CHAPTER 2.

* * *

A/N: well....yeah i updated this pretty quickly (you only had to wait 1 day!) so far i have 2 reviews and they were both good :) that makes me feel happy. R&R please!! they are much needed for my low self esteem when it comes to writing! oh and im sorry this chapter was shorter than the other. OH. and i think Jenny will show up in the next chapter (because she isnt dead in this story. because that was a mistake made by the writers of NCIS to kill her off. pshhh. Jen is still alive in my mind :P )


	3. Paperclip

I sat there eating my sandwich while watching the three agents fool around while working. Well at least, I _thought_ they were working. They all sat at their desks; Tony's feet up on his, leaning back in his chair, Ziva holding a phone in one hand and with the other holding up a paper clip, pointing it at Tony, and finally McGee, sitting quietly at his computer until of course he felt it necessary to add to the conversation.

"Tony do not make me kill you with this! You know I will!"

"You would not Zee-vah!"

McGee raised his eyebrow at Tony. "Um Tony, I would listen to her. I'm sure she's done it before."

Tony stared at the Israeli and when all she did was smirk at him he cringed. "God you're scary," he mumbled.

"What was that Tony?" Ziva glared.

"Nothing..."

"Hmm...I thought you had said something," she said sarcastically.

"Well I guess your super ninja hearing skills have vanished."

Ziva glared even harder at Tony and tightened her grip on the paperclip. "TONYYYY--"

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat and the three agents immediately turned to me.

"Ziva was just joking," stated Tony after a few seconds. "She wouldn't actually kill me with a paperclip."

I saw Ziva smirk. "Mhmm," I nodded.

"Don't push your luck DiNozzo," came a familiar voice over by the elevator.

I smiled up at Gibbs as he entered the bullpen. "Welcome back."

He glanced over at the half eaten sandwich in my hand, turned to Tony, and then back to me. "I've only been gone 20 minutes and you're already relaxed and eating?"

I laughed. "Hey, if you're gonna keep me here then you gotta at least feed me!"

He smiled..._kind of_. I could see the sides of his lips move upwards but it was only for a split second, so I wasn't quite sure. "Tony, Ziva, what do you have so far?"

As a whopping amount of information poured out between Tony and Ziva all I could think about was how the _hell_ they found all of that out in the short time they had. Especially because all they were doing was talking.

"--What else?" Gibbs interrupted my thoughts.

"Well...so far...that's it," admitted Ziva.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"We mean that's all we have so far," said Tony.

"Well then go find me something else!" yelled Gibbs. I arched a brow at him with a frown on my face. I hadn't heard him yell before and frankly I didn't like it.

A loud sequence of "Yes Boss!" was heard and Gibbs turned and began to storm away.

I quickly got up from my seat, threw my sandwich in the trash and followed him. "Hey, where you going?"

He turned sharply and stared me down. "Forensics."

He looked almost intimidating but that didn't scare me. "Can I come?"

He said nothing and turned back towards the elevator. All I could do was stand there. I mean he didn't even say ONE word, just pressed the elevator button. I just stood starring at him, about to get on the elevator.

When he got in and turned to me, he finally spoke. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

I smiled, laughed, and ran into the elevator before it closed. Once in the elevator I looked up at him. "You're _very_ interesting Agent Gibbs." He smirked and that was all that was said between us until we entered the forensics lab.

* * *

A/N: yeah im sorry. this is REALLY short but that's just cuz its late and i feel as though i needed to update you guys a tad bit before you no...i stopped writing for the day. at first i was gonna have chapter 3 also consist of the stuff happening at abby's lab but...well im too tiered to type that up right now (im also pretty out of it. so my brain isnt working very well). so this is _kinda_ just a preview. idk. u can call it as u see it

please R&R because i need to feel good about myself!!!


End file.
